Six Years after World War II
by Theressa
Summary: Kiku is a teacher at Alfred's college. When these two meet, unpleasent memories gush right into Kiku's memories and scare him. Can Alfred fix this? Is Alfred really in love with Kiku? Is Kiku in love with Alfred? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Five Years after World War II**

By: Theressa

**Chapter One**

"Hey, Alfred, did you hear about the new teacher for Japanese class? Rumors has it that this teacher actually is a full-blooded Japanese!" excitedly asked a Canadian student to an American student. These two students looked a lot alike; blond hair, blue eyes, glasses. The only difference between these students was the Canadian's hair was a bit longer than the Americans.

"Is that so, Matthew?"" replied the bored American, walking through the hallways of his college to get to his next class.

Matthew sighed and asked, "You aren't interested in hearing this news, isn't that right, brother?"

"Oooh! You are on top of the game, little brother. I'll give you ten points for getting it right. Congratulations!" sarcastically rejoiced Alfred.

Matthew sighed, a sign of giving up on his older brother. Then, he stared at Alfred with sad, lost puppy eyes. Alfred got confused with the look. He was taken back at his younger brother's look.

"You aren't the Alfred that I went to high school with during freshman year. You changed a lot because of that . . . You're not my big brother. Who are you? Where is Alfred? Did he stay in the World Wars? Or is he still trapped in World War II?" gently whispered the Canadian in a cheerless tone.

"Matthew . . ." sympathetically said Alfred, but then his tone and expression changed to an alerting voice. "Shut up, you idiot! Nobody knows about that, remember? Not even the teachers from our high school or here! Mathew! I'm going to die!"

The American's brother watched with wonder and managed to smile at his brother's idiotic nature. "There he is! There's the stupid idiot I love!" exclaimed the happy Canadian brother.

"I'm not stupid! I'm . . . just not as . . . smart as you . . . Shut up, Matthew." Alfred ordered Matthew, irritation clearly audible in the American's voice as his back became a hutch back and walked away from his smiling brother.

"Yes, yes, brother. Whatever you say." Answered Matthew.

Alfred rolled his eyes eye and stopped slumping. "Anyways . . . Let's get to class."

"So . . . you're excited about who the new Japanese teacher is?" asked Alfred's brother who surprisingly was next to him in a flash.

"No." simply answered the blue-eyed adult. "I couldn't care less about who was teaching what class, but who ever it is, better not piss me off or I might have to cut their fingers off.

"Where'd Alfred go? This asshole is back." Gloomily asked Matthew and then he turned around and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Brother! Where are yo—"

Alfred covered Matthew's mouth and pulled him into a hug, but the hug was nothing special. It was just a way to keep his younger brother in check.

"Shut up, already! I'm right here! Alfred did not go anywhere!" the blond university student told his young brother, looking like a loving brother, but his eyes were twitching and he gritted his teeth.

Matthew giggled. He had won the first battle, but he wanted to win the war. However, he did not believe he could win this war if it was against his older brother. Matthew was also in the World Wars, but he did not fight as much as Alfred did. The Canadian was not fearless like his older brother, but he was not an asshole like Alfred, either. And for that, he was glad he was not. Matthew could live the rest of his life hiding, but he just did not want to be like his older brother. Many people hated Alfred, but Matthew could not find away to hate his idiotic brother.

"Alfred! Matthew! What are you guys doing here? If you're late for Japanese class, you're going to get detention!" called out an Albino student with red-violet eyes and platinum-blond hair, racing towards the two brothers, but suddenly, the younger brother ripped himself from Alfred's arms, causing Alfred to be confused about Matthew's actions again.

"H-hi there, G-Gilbert! Sorry! W-we're going to class already. Don't worry about a thing. We're l-leaving!" answered Matthew, rubbing the back of his neck as a slight blush crept up his face. Then, he turned to Alfred and grabbed him by his arm and started walking. "Bye, Gilbert! See you later!"

Alfred got what just happened. "You're in love with Gilbert." Realized Alfred, making sure he said it loud enough for his brother to hear.

"D-don't be s-stupid! Why would I b-be in l-love with him? He th-thinks he's much m-more awesome than everyone e-else! W-who would f-fall in l-love with him?" nervously asked Mathew, walking faster that soon enough, it turned into jogging, but Alfred pulled him so he could walk the same pace as he was.

"There's nothing to be scared off, Matthew! Being in love is a wonderful thing to experience!" happily cheered the excited Alfred.

"Could we get to class? I have never gotten a detention yet and I'm not planning to get one now. Please, walk faster." Matthew quickly changed the subject, requesting his older brother to hurry up.

Alfred merely smirked in response, but Matthew knew that look. "This is most definitely Alfred." Whimpered the scared Canadian.

"There's no need to fear! The awesome hero is here!" declared the cheeky American.

* * *

_I have to apologize!_

_I have not seen the anime, but a I have a preety good idea on how they look._

_My friend at school, she will not stop talking about them._

_And I promised I would write a story about Alfred and Kiku. . ._

_So here it is!_

_Enjoy, Gabby and everyone else!_

_Review, please!_

_Thank you! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Okay . . . Uhm . . . My name is Kiku H-Honda and . . . Well, o-obviously . . . I am your new J-Japanese teacher." Kiku shyly introduced himself, stumbling on his words and fidgeting as he spoke to his class. "I-I was not e-expecting this class t-to be so b-big. I was th-thinking it w-would be m-maybe around t-ten to f-fifteen students, b-but . . ."

Kiku was speaking the truth. He honestly thought that there would be a small handful of students for Japanese class, considering that Japanese was one of the languages that the students in America would never come across.

The class Kiku was assigned to teach for the rest of the school year was obnoxiously huge with five rows of desks, ten desks in each row. The students were scattered everywhere and Kiku roughly estimated that there were at least 30 or less students.

Kiku sighed and thought to himself that this was going to be hell trying to teach. The small Japanese man was great at teaching, but he had very limited patients and he easily snaps. And the number one way to make Kiku hate anyone was if they were just playing stupid and did not take lessons seriously.

"Hey, Mr. Honda, will you go out with me?" yelled a female student with long blond hair and emerald-green eyes, smiling and waving from the third row of desks.

"No way, Cleo. You've dated almost every teacher in this college. You even dated a few of the female teachers. Give someone else a chance!" answered another female student with shoulder-length black hair and indigo-blue eyes who looked angry, turning around from the first row to meet eyes with the female from the third row.

"So? If I want to date this teacher, then I can if I want to! Daddy said I'm a princess and I get to choose who I want to date and my boyfriend has to do everything I tell him to do! So shut up, Samantha!" hissed the girl named Cleo.

"You know what, Barbie Girl, one of these days, all of your ex-boyfriends are going to gang up on you and rape you! Then, we'll see if you're still daddy's little spoiled—"

"That's enough! Class has started so shut up and sit your butts down now!" the class became quiet immediately and almost everyone had a dumbfounded appearance as they locked their eyes on the raven-haired teacher.

Kiku finally snapped and from that point, he knew he was going to hate this class because it was just proven that there were idiots in hiss class. Now the question that lingered in Kiku's mind was, 'Is there at least one smart student in my class?'

Click. Slide.

'Great! There are students that tend to be late to class! I'm not going to show mercy. No mercy, no fear and no idiots! ' angrily sensed the frozen chocolate-eyed man, turning to see who was walking in.

Two students that appeared to look similar walked in calmly. Both looked like they could be brothers, but at the moment, Kiku did not care and he was furious.

"You two! State your names and then go find a seat. You're obviously late to my class and I will not stand for it. You both have detention." Thundered the strict military-like Japanese teacher.

"A-Alfred, I told you we would get detention." Whispered the American's younger brother.

"Matt, it's him." Replied Alfred, his sapphire eyes staring at the slim figure of the teacher.

"What? Who? You know him?" asked Matthew.

"It's the Japanese soldier from the war. The one named Kiku Honda."

"What? Are you serious? That's him?" disbelief was heard in Matthew's hushed voice as the shy man adjusted his glasses to have a better look at the famous Japanese soldier, Kiku Honda.

'Your names! I don't have all day!" snapped Kiku, not recognizing the brothers.

Alfred smirked, more than happy to reveal who he really was. " I'm America. This is Canada." He replied.

Kiku's face paled, all color that he had completely gone as he stared at the tardy students, but mostly at the one who called himself America. Suddenly, he started to tremble, his eyes filled with fear.

"Matthew-san a-and . . ." Kiku started off, but when he faced America, his face flushed gently. "And Alfred-d?"

The American man smirked at the short Japanese man who was trembling and trying to avoid any eye contact.

Kiku turned to the whole class, clearly trembling in fear and his face shocked. Then, he asked the whole class, "Well then, shall we start class now?"

* * *

_You know the deal._

_Review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

KIKU'S/JAPAN'S POINT OF VIEW

I cannot believe this is actually happening! The man I fought against in World War II is a college student and he is in my Japanese class! This man – Alfred F. Jones – made the nights of World War II painful for me. He used my body for his own selfish desires, he threatened to kill me on the spot if I tried to run away, and he promised he would not tell anyone about those lustful nights.

I was a man, obviously, and I was Japanese so I had pride, but what this American did to me made me feel dirty and I felt like a disgrace to my people. I was easily pulled into his games at night and during the day; I tried not to remember the previous night, but he mocked me. He grinned at me as I looked scared and worried as his people bombed my people.

"This can all end, Kiku, if you surrender. It will all be over if you give up and become mine." Was what he told me with an evil smirk planted on his lips and his eyes resembled that of a killer that would continue killing until he got what he wanted. And what Alfred wanted was my body because he enjoyed my cries of pain and how he made me bleed.

Alfred F. Jones was the American soldier who raped me constantly and showed no mercy for me. I was merely his toy during the war because I had a slim, feminine body structure. He had no real feelings for me. He never did. I was just a toy that he could play with, but knowing that he was back in my life, I knew he was going to bring those hurtful nights back.

"Kiku?" someone had called my name. I was not paying attention to which student it was that called my name, but whoever it was made me shiver with pleasure. I liked how this person called my name. "Kiku, at what time should I come in for detention? I'll double the time for myself because Matthew's a good boy."

I turned to the voice that called my name, but my face paled as soon as I saw who it was. I started to tremble and stepped backwards because his face was too close to mine. Plus, I was afraid that he might do something to me. Then, I noticed they we were alone.

"W-where did the c-class go?" I asked, wondering where everyone went and I continued to step backwards to escape the one man that I feared.

I heard him chuckle lowly. "Silly, Kiku. You were so distracted that a few students skipped your class and then as soon as the bell rang, everyone left, racing out of your class for lunch."

"What? Those bastards! I didn't give them permission to leave! They had homework to do tonight! Why those ungrateful idiots will pay." I growled, ignoring the fact that the blond-haired American with sapphire-blue eyes.

"You're ignoring me, Kiku. I don't like that." Before I could register what was happening and what he had just said, I turned to him with wide frighten eyes, but then my eyes grew bigger in shock, realizing that Alfred's lips were touching mine in a gentle kiss!

"No!" I shouted loudly, pushing him away, closing my eyes tightly so I would not need to see the lips that kissed mine.

Before I had a chance to run away from the college student, he had my hair wrapped around his fingers and he yanked my black hair and I fell face-forward against his chest. I let a sharp cry escaped my mouth because he was hurting me. He was pulling my hair and it was hurting me.

"Don't try to run away from me, Kiku." He said coldly and I could feel his cold glare on me, but I was too scared to open my eyes.

"Let go! Y-you're hurting me! I'm sorry I was ignoring you! I'm sorry I tried to escape from you! I'm sorry for anything I did that offended you!" I cried, but he gripped my hair even tighter! I screamed because the last time I felt this much pain was six years ago in World War II, but after the war, there was no amount of pain that compared to the pain I went through in Alfred's World War II bedroom that was lightened by the moon's light.

Alfred took this opportunity and resumed the kissed, but this time he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I did nothing to stop him. I just cried like the helpless soldier I was six year ago. However, this time, I was a teacher, Alfred was a student, we were in my classroom and it was lunch time; meaning that if Alfred choose to do it, I would end up being raped and someone else might hear or worse of all, they could walk in on us.

I did not notice until now, but Alfred had pushed me onto my teacher's chair and was working on unbuckling my belt. I started to panic because Alfred was getting ready to make me his once more. I needed to come up with an excuse and quick before it was too late.

"W-wait, A-Alfred, y-you should e-eat lunch first! You m-must be hungry." I suggested, putting my hands on both his shoulders and I attempted to gently push him so he would stop and listen.

"You're right! I am hungry!" It worked! He stopped and looked up at me, which kind of made me uncomfortable, but he smiled at me, happily. Then it turned into a sadistic smile. "I haven't eaten in such a long time, Kiku. So shut up and try to enjoy yourself."

This is not what I attended to do! I wanted him to stop, but instead, I pursued him to continue! I gave him a freaken reason to continue! And what the hell does he mean "I haven't eaten in such a long time"? Would he not be dead if he had not eaten? Wait . . . Oh. I see what he means.

"Wait! Alfred, lunch will be over soon so I think you should go eat now!" I panicked, but he ignored me and continued to unbuckle my belt. Then, I started to cry, trembling uncontrollably. I was really scared. I do not want this to happen all over again. He is the reason why I am all alone! He is the reason why I had to get a divorce with my wife and take my child. Believe it or not, but I actually did fall in love with Alfred and he was the only person who was on my mind after World War II. "P-please, Alfred-d, s-stop."

* * *

_Okay, there you go!_

_Please, review!_

_That means you too, Gabby._

_Thank you! _


End file.
